Mutsu Sabaku Sasori
COPIEDThe Six Desert Scorpions (六つ砂漠蠍, Mutsu Sabaku Sasori) is a group comprised of six elite individuals who are selected to undertake dangerous, and often time top secret, missions for the Kazekage. The members are identified by the seal of a Desert Scorpion which is discreetly placed somewhere upon their body during initiation. As the Sasori is a highly secretive organization, the existence of this group is not known by many save for the Kazekage and a few select others. The Lore The following passage has been taken from an old, crumbling scroll found in the Restricted Section of Sunagakure's Grand Library by Yomi. The scroll was inside a wooden canister with the symbol of the scorpion on it. Due to how much the scroll has disintegrated, several sections of the passage are gone and the reader is left to their own interpretation and speculation. portion... of Sunagakure, shinobi of the sands would venture out into the vast, harsh desert in order to prove their worth as well as strength as ninja, therefore they traveled into the desert to face... portion ...sand worms. It was considered that only those who are... portion ...sacrifice, which are deemed to be the line between the average and the worthy to be high ranking ninja; one must venture into the desert and slay the mighty Giant Sand Scorpions, returning with the... portion ...truly prove oneself, they would suffer the effects of the scorpion's sting... portion ...die, they would have to suffer 6-8 hours until the venom wears off. portion ...were powerful but worked only in the shadows, they began to come into the light when... potion ...six shinobi were sent on many missions, and soon became well known. After the the death of the... portion ...hands of an assassin, the organization descended into the shadows once more when the... portion ...Sasori conducted its missions in secrecy. Much information... portion ...classified or has been destroyed. The Mutsu Sabaku Sasori have since then descended further into obscurity over the years since the death of... portion ...Sabaku Sasori have... portion. (End of passage) The Seal Once a shinobi succeeds in passing the test of the Sasori, a special seal is placed somewhere upon his/her body on the location of his/her choice, given that it must be somewhere not easily seen by others. Scorpion venom and tattoo ink are the main components of the seal and applied like how a tattoo is inked on the body. The one who applies the seal makes much smaller seals that make up the tribal scorpion design and this takes a number of hours to finish. The venom on the seal will start to kick in usually during the last portion of the application and will continue for a few more hours until the shinobi's body has accepted the poison. Once completely healed, the seal will take on the color assigned to the shinobi. When a Sasori retires from the group, he/she retains the seal though it loses its color. These former members are called Mushoku Sasori (無色蠍, Colorless Scorpion) and can still be called upon if needed. It is said that the seal gains back its color once a Mushoku Sasori is accepted back into the organization. For the rare instances of any Sasori being dishonored or dismissed permanently from the group because of special reasons (treachery, deception, becoming a threat to the village, etc.), the Kazekage can remove the seal completely from the person with or without him/her knowing this has been done. All the memories that pertain to the group will instantly be wiped from their minds as soon as the seal disappears. The seal grants the Sasori various skills once they managed to tap into its power. However, unlocking the secrets of the seal of a group that has existed for many centuries proves to be hard. So far, the following skills have been unlocked and used by the current Sasori: *Telepathy (used by all Sasori among themselves) *Location Detecting (used by all Sasori among themselves) *Teleportation (used once by Yomi when getting to Maya during the Hiro Retrieval Mission) *"Past life" Memory Tapping (used once by Yomi while under the influence of a specially prepared drink) Rankings Although there is no distinct hierarchy within the group, the Sasori are titled after six various colors which are the following: *'Murasaki Sasori' (紫蠍, Purple Scorpion) *'Kuroi Sasori' (黒蠍, Black Scorpion) *'Gin Sasori' (銀蠍, Silver Scorpion) *'Aka Sasori' (赤蠍, Red Scorpion) *'Kasshoku Sasori' (褐色蠍, Brown Scorpion) *'Midoriiro Sasori' (緑色蠍, Green Scorpion) It was said that at one point in time, there was an Ao Sasori ''(青蠍, ''Blue Scorpion) ''but it was eventually changed to Silver. Members The current members of the Sasori are the following shinobi in relation to their respective color: Former Placeholders *'Housha Hoo''' - Murasaki Sasori (dishonored) *'Chusaki Takaharu' - Murasaki Sasori (promoted to Kage) *'Renji Nakara' - Kuroi Sasori *'Chinote Kensei' - Kuroi Sasori *'Zojin Tanaka' - Gin Sasori (promoted to Kage) *'Valdex Ryujō' - Gin Sasori *'Koharu' - Gin Sasori *'CJ of the Desert' - Aka Sasori (promoted to Kage) *'Saki Maeda' - Aka Sasori (defected) *'Harumaya' - Aka Sasori (defected) *'Soya' - Aka Sasori *'Anika' - Kasshoku Sasori '' '' Equipment Amongst the operatives of Mutsu Sabaku Sasori commonalities are seldom seen, though there are few exceptions to the rule. Whilst praised for each member's individually, each has been outfitted with a number of shared tools and items, some not so obvious as to be displayed openly: *Cranial Implant